1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repelling ants and insects with direct electrical current (DC).
2. Relation to Prior Art
Invasion of ants and other insects into human environment and mechanisms has been a chronic problem of civilization. Particularly representative of this problem is swarming of ants on electrical AC switches, equipment, control panels and other AC devices to which they appear to have innate attraction. Oilfield equipment, air conditioners and electrical-control panels are particularly vulnerable and often expensively damaged as a result. Additionally, armies of ants, termites, roaches and bugs will, if not stopped, come from landscape that is desirable to them and to humans.
Preventing the invasion of ants and other insects by electrocuting them with electrical traps is known. For such electrocution, current from an input pole is directed through their bodies to an outlet pole. Not known or used previously, however, is positioning design DC current in design proximity to targeted areas occupied by or likely to be occupied by the ants and other insects for repelling them in a manner taught by this invention.
Related but different prior art is known to include the following:
DisclosurePatent NumberInventorDateU.S. Pat. No. 4,869,015Murakami, et al9/26, 1989U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,684Filonczuk1/25, 1994U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,879Ott9/24, 1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,503Cheng3/31, 1998